Jesse And Ethan's Story
by TrampledRose
Summary: This is for EthanLover's story contest. I hope you like it!


**_As said in the summary, this story is mainly for the challenge from EthanLover. I really hope you like it and I'm glad I got a chance to do it! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Jesse And Ethan's Story_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

It happened like this: I was just sitting in my room, minding my own business, mostly doing homework, when an urgent tap came from my window. I looked back and saw Rory.

"Dude, look at the video game I got! Wanna play it?" He said though the window. I shook my head.

"Not in the mood, Rory. Later." I dismissed him. He frowned though the glass and left. It was true, I wasn't in the mood at all. I was thinking about my homework, which was for Sex Ed. It was currently asking for a desription of teenage hormones. I was too embarrassed to listen that part- or any part, -so I don't know how those work.

Another knock came from my window two minutes later. I turned, annoyed at Rory. But when I did, I saw someone I thought I would never get the horror of seeing again.

"Jesse!" I shouted, standing in the terror.

"Ethan, I need you to let me in now, _please._ I'm being chased!"

"I'm not letting you in! You hurt me! You hurt my friends!" I scoffed.

"Ethan, I need you to! I could've bothered so many people, but I need to talk to you!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it. Leave." As soon as I turn my back, I heard the most terrible sound of pain. I whipped around. Jesse's hair was being pulled back by a hand the owner had disappeared from. A form of panic rose from me.

"JESSE YOU CAN COME IN!" I yelled, not thinking. He rushed in and shut the window in their faces, hissing, cussing, growling. The other vampires at my house were from the council. Jesse turned to me.

"Thank you, Ethan. Listen, I wanted to talk-" I cut him off.

"I don't know why I did that... just stay quiet so I could do my homework. Leave the next chance you get." I sat back down, my body stiff in fear. It was weird how I didn't even have to tell my body to be as terrified as me.

"Sex Ed, huh?" Jesse said, suddenly looking over my shoulder. I whipped around for the second time today. He was standing too close.

"Yea. Um, can you sit over there, please?"

"I get it. I make you uncomfortable. Look, I came mainly to tell you something, but the council caught up to me." He started, moving to my bed.

"Yea, they looked pretty mad." I said, eagar to let that subject take over the other. What if he told me he was gonna bite me again? Then, if he did? Sarah- or any vampire other then Jesse- wasn't here to help. Sweat collected on my forehead as he continued. I hated his presence.

"A long time ago, they did me a favor. I owe them, and they gave a job they want done, but I didn't want to do it, so I'm pretty much not allowed in town anymore. But, I needed to tell you something." I frowned. He was done talking about this. Sweat was rolling down my cheek now.

"Ethan, I... wow, um, I didn't know it was gonna be so hard to tell you." He mumbled. I was really scared. "You know, what, nevermind. What part are you stuck at?" He asked, pointing to my homework.

"Uh, hormones. I didn't really pay attention." I was confused at how he knew I was stuck. He nodded, humming a responce. I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Well, more uncomfortable then I was already.

"You want me to help?" He asked. I looked at him carefully.

"If you can help me with this homework, then you won't owe me for letting you in." I said simply. He smirked. My stomach dropped as I heard what he said next.

"In my honest opinion, it's better to experience something then to hear it if you had to desribe it, if you know what I mean." His smirk widened at the sight of my face, when was probably worse then I thought. He stood and started moving to me. I stood quickly and moved away toward the closet. He stopped dead. He must've knew I kept a stake in here, right when you open it.

"If y-you take one more s-step with those intentions, I'll k-kill you, I swear." I was trully scared and grossed out toward the vampire in front of me. I looked out the window and saw the vampires from the council were gone.

"Look Jesse, you can leave now. I don't need your help that much." I said, pointing to the windows.

"But I owe you for helping me." He said. My breath hitched. He sounded... different. I knew he was trying to glamour. Thank God it didn't work for me. Completely. He took another step toward me, but I didn't move. He flashed to me and I recoiled. My heart was beating to fast and sweat continued to collect on my forehead. Jesse leaned down toward me.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Ethan. You mean to much to me." His lips touched mine and I didn't move. Why was he doing this? What had he meant, 'I mean to much to him'? I thought Jesse was as strait as a board.

Eventually, I thought if I just did this, he would be gone. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. My first thought was I wasn't doing it right, until he deepened the kiss, obviously liking it. Truth be told, I think I liked it too. Unless it was just my own hormones. I knew this much: everyone has hormones. I just never noticed mine.

"Jesse, stop, I get it." I pulled away and gasped. But really, something was going on. I wanted Jesse to kiss me again. A yearning beyond what I thought it would be.

He started to lean in again and I copied him until our lips touched again. He hands wove into my hair and curled. I repeated him, then moved my hands down his chest, across his stomach, then landing them on his hips. Jesse made a sound that made my mouth move. I also moaned as his hands repeated my actions.

But my chest was not perfect, not owned by a vampire. It was not strong, was not unmoving, but small, easily hurt. I frowned at the thought. Jesse pulled away.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it." He asked, electric blue eyes meeting my chocolate.

"I do, I really do, but, I just got to thinking..."

"Thinking?" He prompted.

"Thinking about my flaws. My wrongs." I finished.

"Why?" He blinked.

"Because you're... prefect." I blushed, but moved my hand across his chest, looking at it in envy. He grabbed my cheek and made me looked at him. He was also tall, about three inches taller then me.

"I don't think you have flaws. I've spent most of all my time trying to tell myself there _has_ to be a flaw to think about, instead of really thinking about kissing you. But I couldn't find anything. I wanted to tell you, Ethan..." He trailed off, looking over my shoulder.

"Jesse, please tell me." I whispered. He took a deep breath and met my eyes.

"Ethan Morgan, I love you." I stared at him.

"...This isn't a trick?" He shook his head slowly. I leaned in and kissed him, unthinking. He slowly started to kiss me back. When I pulled away, he grinned.

"Well, it's a damn good thing vampires can't blush." I giggled at that.

"Why?"

"Because I'm really glad you did that. Um, is that a yes?"

"To what? I didn't hear a question." He sighed and smiled down at me. I fought the urge not to frown again in envy.

"Ethan, will you go out with me?"

"Yes." We kissed again.

I didn't let him leave till that night, he hid when someone came up, but other then that, we just laid in bed and talked. I found out I really loved that vampire. I frowned at him when he said he should leave. I gave him the most permendent allowence inside my house, so I didn't even have to say it. He headed to the window.

"Jesse, wait." He turned to me. I moved to him and caught him around the neck and kissed him. Before he had the chance to return it, I pulled away.

"Visit again soon?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks for helping me with me homework."

"My pleasure." He smirked and flashed out. I moved reluctantly toward my homework to finish it.

But I couldn't think as strait as I wanted. I just smiled at myself for the great day.

_**Thanks for reading! I knew from the beginning it was gonna be long, at least longer then 400 words. I hope you like it, EthanLover! As well as all other readers! ~TrampledRose**_


End file.
